Kiyone
|romaji= Seien |alias= Ice Queen (氷の女王 Kōri no Joō) Yuki-Onna (雪女 Snow Woman) |status= Alive |race= Human |birthdate= May 30th |birthplace= |gender= Female |age= 25 |blood type= B- |education=Garrison's Academy of Higher Education |hair color= Blue |eye color= Blue |vision= |skin tone= Pale |height=5 ft 8 in (1.74m) |weight=61 kg (135lbs) |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= Light Blue |guild mark location= Left Thigh |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Torched Heaven |previous affiliation= Garrison |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Dark Mage |previous occupation= Garrison Captain |team= Starkes |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Omnisexual |marital status= Single |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic= Ice Magic Molding Magic (Ice-Make) |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= Vengeance: The Ice Queen |image gallery=yes }} Kiyone ( Seion) is a Dark Mage that is currently affiliated with the Dark Guild, Torched Heaven. She also serves as a General in the military force of Trivia and as the leader of the elite group of mercenaries; the Starkes. Known for her beauty and cold nature and feared for her strength, the Yuki-Onna (雪女 Snow Woman) is one of Yuma's and the Kingdom of Trivia's greatest assets. She is a former Captain in the Garrison during which time she went by the codename the Ice Queen (氷の女王 Kōri no Joō). Appearance Kiyone has very long light blue hair reaching down past her knees, she has small lines of hair framing her face. Much like her hair, her eyes are the colour of ice and quite dull. Her skin is a pale, almost blue colour and she has very soft and fair features. She is rather tall, standing at almost 6'0 tall in her patented black heeled military boots. She possesses a sim and fit physique and is slightly muscled, she is still curvaceous and has a noticeably large bust. She also has a black tribal tattoo on her chest just under her clavicle. She wears a grey military uniform featuring a mini-dress and mini-skirt. She has long sleeves, which appear to be rolled up to her elbows but are a black material under the initial layer of clothing. She also wears very high-heeled military boots and has a belt around her waist. She wears a dark blue scarf tightly wrapped around her neck and the army's typical Captain's beret to complete the outfit. She will usually have her favoured rapier attached to her belt. She can be on occasion be seen wearing a long-sleeved light blue yukata with white trimmings and a mint green strap round her mid-section, the yukata is left slightly open, revealing a good portion of her sizeable cleavage. Personality Befitting her alias, Kiyone is a cold, callous, and dispassionate figure whose cold and calculating demeanour allows her to remain emotionally distant form those around her and think and act efficiently. Kiyone is extremely perceptive and adaptive, able to coolly judge which courses of action will lead to the most beneficial results and capable of thinking and acting on the fly in response to unpredictable or mutable circumstances. Skilled at reading people. But she is a very laid back and calm person giving of an air of supreme confidence and ease. These traits and her ability to stay completely calm and in control in most situations make her a perfect soldier. Kiyone is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behaviour and habits of the other guild members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her mighty wrath. Her peers greatly respect her abilities, and her name alone commands immediate respect even from her enemies. Sharp-tongued and highly combative, Kiyone is known for her love of fighting. Despite being an excellent leader capable of rational and intelligent decisions she is absolutely merciless and fierce in battle; cutting down her foes without so much as flinching, her cruel and brutal nature during battle strikes fear into the hearts of those who oppose her. Her insatiable desire for battle and bloodshed often borders on the insane and this often disturbs those around her. This all points toward the idea that she is a sadist and enjoys inflicting immense pain and suffering on others, for often enough, no reason than her own amusement. She likes to assert her dominance over her opponents and enjoys being in a position power a great deal. She likes to torture her opponents on and off the battlefield, often doing disturbing things to intimidate them, like licking the blood of one of her victims off her blade. As someone who absolutely loves to fight, and believes in the philosophy of survival of the fittest, she only respects those who she deems powerful. Her respect for Yuma's superior strength allowed her to align herself with him as a subordinate. She is a very gifted in the arts of persuasion and deception, and is not afraid to use her body and charm to coax men into revealing information and manipulating them to get them to do what she wants. She can be flirtatious and is often quite frank, particularly in regards to her sexuality and anything of sexual involvement and has a habit of saying very inappropriate things at inappropriate times. Despite her sometimes reserved personality, Kiyone has shown to have very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. Many clothes she wears are skimpy, revealing and feminine, she likes to wear sexy and extremely revealing clothing as often as possible. Kiyone seems to have no problems with people in general seeing her naked. Despite all of this, she is not completely deprived of positive qualities. Kiyone acknowledges her flaws and because of how much blood she has on her hands, she seeks to preserve what little innocence is left in the world that she believes to be rotten and corrupt. As such she has a soft spot for children Kiyone has a very low alcohol tolerance and is a notoriously poor cook. Relationships |-| Garrison= Jack was Kiyone's commanding officer and she greatly respects his ability and his attitude. |-| Magic Council= |-| Ten Shogun= |-| D.O.O.M= |-| Others= |-| }} History Kiyone was born After being promoted to Captain, Kiyone was Magic & Abilities From a young age, Kiyone has demonstrated excellent physical prowess, a keen mind for combat and a great killing instinct. She was hunting, killing and eating large wild beasts from a young age. She was one of the youngest vice captains the Garrison ever had and she went on to assume the rank of General in Trivia's army in a short amount of time at the request of it's ruler. As time has gone by it has become clear that Kiyone's strength rivals that of the Nine Circles of Hell, Torched Heaven's strongest team. She casually killed the giant Goliath with only a single spell. A testament to her ability; Kiyone was labelled a high-class threat immediately after deserting the Garrison. This however was on the basis that she did not posses any abilities than had not been seen before, her ice form was not known of. This means her actual threat level is more likely ultimate-class. Physical Capabilities Enhanced Strength: In contrast to her slim build, Kiyone is very physically powerful, being strong enough to hurl a massive ball of ice several hundred meters into a giant. She can effortlessly rag doll and overwhelm people many times her size. Immense Speed: Kiyone is incredibly fast and nimble. She can move fast enough for only well-trained eyes to see her movements. She is so fast that she can appear in front of her open before they can even blink. She can move so quickly that she can easily outpace the likes of Daichi. Heightened Reflexes: Through training she has attained very impressive reflexes. Impressive Endurance: Kiyone is very well-conditioned as a high-ranking military official, being able to fight for extended periods of time at a high level. Enhanced Senses: Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kiyone is exceedingly skilled with swords and has displayed a masterful amount of ability using her rapier. Her sword strokes are fast and strong yet very controlled, Kiyone has a very refined and technical style of swordplay that revolves around quickly and precisely piercing her opponents vital organs. He defensive abilities are quite incredible, she has been shown to be able to parry at a very rapid pace, blocking multiple attacks so quickly that her movements appear as a blur. To combat ticker or larger swords, she uses a skilful parrying technique, which involves using the opponent's sword weight against them, deflecting the larger blade down the side of her slim rapier sabre in order to create openings for swift offensive strikes. *'Falling Moons' (墜落月影 Tsuiraku Getsuei): After drawing her blade, Kiyone vanishes in a blur of motion and performs several very clean cuts through her targets before they can react, after which she appears behind them as blood explodes from the various lacerations and they fall down. With this technique, she made quick work of a group of several monsters with just her rapier. *'Butterfly Garden' (蝶庭園 Chō Teien): Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While not necessarily her strong suit, Kiyone is an accomplished hand-to-hand fighter, being able to throw around people larger than herself with relative ease. As part of her training in the Garrison she learned several martial arts. *'Kirigen' (錐銃, Cone Gun): A simple technique whereby, Kiyone rams her pointed hand into her opponents torso with such speed and precision that she can penetrate a human body. By using her ice magic after she has penetrated her target she can freeze their insides while her hand is still in their body. Expert Strategist: Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: Being an S-Class calibre mage, Kiyone possesses a massive amount of raw magical power. *'Expert Etherano Control': Kiyone is incredibly skilled in controlling her considerable magic power. Magic Ice Magic (氷の魔法 Kōri no Mahō): Is a Caster-Type Magic that utilizes the element of ice, allowing Kiyone to generate, manipulate, control and even turn into the element of ice, affording her immense dominance over the element itself. Kiyone is extremely skilled in the use of this versatile and dangerous magic and her skill-level is often compared to a slayer magic user. This magic is primarily used by reducing the kinetic energy of eternano so as to reduce the temperature to turn it to ice. Kiyone can increase the efficiency of this magic by freezing molecules of moisture that hang in the air or by absorbing heat from the atmosphere. As someone who is considered a master in the use of this magic, Kiyone is capable of manipulating the water in the atmosphere and then halt the movements of the molecules that compose it while hardening it, turning it into ice in a matter of moments. This gives her an advantage over Mage's that use Water Magic or some variant of it. Perhaps her magic's most terrifying quality, Kiyone can freeze objects, spells and people in an instant. The range at which she can do this from is also quite impressive. Kiyone can expel a massive icy storm from her mouth which is used to freeze her target in their tracks or she can freeze things touching them. Though she does not need to make physical contact to freeze anything it does speed up and enhance the process significantly. She could freeze a massive boulder (many times larger than a 20 metre giant), an entire river and with her most powerful spell, an entire kingdom. *'Blizzard Cannon' (ブリザードキャノン Burizādo Kyanon): Kiyone releases a large blizzard of cold air, ice and snow from her mouth, directing it towards an area of their choosing. The blizzard inflicts great deal of damage upon the target and can freeze an opponent in their tracks. The force of this spell also serves to push back and blow away everything around it. *'Ice Demon: Yajin' (氷の悪魔 野人 Kōri no Akuma: Yajin): Similar to Avatar, Kiyone creates a large demonic creature of ice. *'Ice Sword' (アイスソード Aisu Sōdo): Kiyone can perform various move's with this spell. She can focus her ice magic at the tip of the blade, extending it forward to pierce an opponent from a relatively great distance. She can also increase the blades durability by coating in thick ice and she can use it to numb and freeze her opponents with deep cuts. Using her sword as a medium she can expand the range of her freezing abilities, by simply placing the tip of the blade against her opponent she can freeze them stiff. *'White Death' (白人の死 Hakujin no Shi): Kiyone creates thousands of long ice projectile. *'Winter Prison' (冬の刑務所 Fuyu no Keimusho): Kiyone forms an immense prison of ice which can be created so quickly that she could catch even Kain of guard (though he was not really paying attention). *'Legion of Terror' (恐怖の軍団 Kyōfu no Gundan): Kiyone can create a massive army of ice soldiers to do her bidding. These ice soldiers take on the appearance of large centaurs and are equipped with a variety of ice weapons including spears, swords and shields. The exact number of these soldiers she can create is unknown but the largest amount was enough to take up. *'Ice World' (アイスワールド Aisu Wārudo): thYB22OE1O.jpg|Kiyone activating Ice World. iog.jpg|The result of this spell. One of Kiyone's most powerful spells, "Ice World" is the highest level of her freezing capabilities. She could freeze an entire castle and it's surrounding area. *'Organic Ice Form': Kiyone's mastery of ice magic is such that, she possesses the ability to not only cover her body with ice but to transform her body into a flexible organic ice form. If she is rendered unconscious, Kiyone's body will automatically transform into its normal state. This special ability was not known by anyone from her past or Trivia, not even Yuma himself. When in this form, Kiyone has demonstrated the ability to lower her external and internal body temperature, projecting intense coldness from her body. **'Superhuman Stamina': While transformed, Kiyone's muscle tissue becomes infinitely more efficient than the organic musculature of normal humans allowing her to perform at high-levels for hours without even the slightest hints of fatigue. **'Superhuman Durability': Kiyone's ice form affords her an extreme level of durability and renders her highly resistant to most forms of physical injury.She is able to resist great impact forces. Weapons like swords and spears uselessly shattering against her skin. Bullets, both magic and enchanted cannot pierce her skin and tank shells cannot necessary injure her but can send her flying from the force the produce. She is naturally vulnerable to fire and heat-based attacks, but they must be of a high level to have any visible effect on her. **'Regeneration': **'Ice-Matter Manipulation': While in this form, Kiyone can morph sections of her body, such as her hands or feet, into bladed ice weaponry. Ice-Make ( Aisu Meiku lit. Ice Molding Magic): Ice-Make is a Molding and Caster Magic that allows the user to create and manipulate ice. In order to harness Ice-Make, the user places their right arm down next to their abdomen, with an open palm, then places their closed right fist on the face of their palm- this dynamic pose enables the user to harness their mastery over their magical power in order to initiate a rapid freezing effect within a close vicinity to the user, essentially reducing the kinetic energy of atoms, enhancing this effect by having their magical energy absorb the heat of the atmosphere, thus setting up a perfect stage for the user to manipulate the shape of the ice that the stray eternano within the atmosphere is transformed into in any way that they wish offensively or defensively, enabling them to to create ice at their will and to shape it into a variety of objects, whether living or not. *'Ice-Make: Spear' (スピア Supia): Kiyone creates a thin spear of ice which she throws, moving very quickly, impaling the target in an instant. **'Ice-Make: Spear Storm' (スペアストーム Supea Sutōmu): Kiyone creates several dozen incredibly sharp ice projectiles which she fires at her target, impaling them. This spell can take out many targets at once. *'Ice-Make: Prison' (刑務所 Keimusho): *'Ice-Make: Chains' (チェーン Chēn): Kiyone creates chains of ice to ensnare her opponent. *'Ice-Make: Dragon' (ドラゴン Doragon): Kiyone creates a large winged dragon of ice. This dragon possess the ability to breath beams of ice to freeze and damage. *'Ice-Make: Army' (アーミー Āmī): *'Ice-Make: Wall' (ウォール Barikēdo lit. Barricade): Kiyone forms a massive wall of ice to shield herself from an attack. The wall varies in size and strength, the longer she spends preparing it and the more magic she sues the larger and stronger the ice wall is. The largest variation of this spell was enough to stop an attack of Rex's Wind Dragon Roar. She created a wall that surrounded the entirety of a small town. *'Ice-Make: Phoenix' (フェニックス Fenikkusu): Kiyone creates a large phoenix-like creature made entirely of ice. She can manipulate it with her mind and give it instructions. She usually uses it as a form of transport but it makes a great distraction as well. Assorted Others Keen Intellect: Kiyone was hailed as a very intelligent child, acquiring top scores and graduating from school early. She is a strong leader and strategic thinker. *'Knowledge of the Human Body': Kiyone is very skilled in various forms of torture, her sense for it is aided by her sadistic nature. Equipment Gallery kiyonepic4 (2).png kiyonechibi.png kiyponepic7 (2).png Quotes Trivia *Her physical appearance is solely based of Esdeath from the "Akame ga Kill" series. *Her name (清遠) means "a queen" in Japanese. Category:Female Category:Dark Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Ice Magic User